All Bark and No Bite
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: A random chapter with sweet love between Nora and Kazuma. Plus Barik and Rivan !Rated for Nora's potty mouth.


**All Bark and No bite**

**Chapter one: Situations**

* * *

It was a around the late afternoon at Tenryo academy middle school. The students were currently eating lunch in a classroom. Kazuma Migari sat laid back in his seat pulling occasional pieces of his melon bread off and eating it. Though some would see it as his usual self he was really deep in thought over a few things. Though he was listening to music instead of talking among his fellow students. Which was normal in his case. He was thinking about when Nora would pop up during school hours to bother him about the silliest things. It would be easier if Kazuma gave him his cell phone number but, well he had never gotten around to doing so.

Situations are irrelevant now. She loves the way that I tease,I love the way that she breathes

Nora had a tendcy to pop around lunch like his internal clock was set to that. It was unusual for him to be late like this. The raven haired teen leaned back in his seat staring up at the ceiling. "God don't you ever pay attention when someone talking to you!!" a voice snapped. Kazuma barley hearing the voice looked up seeing Nora standing over him.

_I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing._

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me._

Kazuma pulled out one of the headphones frowning at Nora. "Nice of you to show up uninvited…again" he sighed. The other students sweat dropped hopping that another fight didn't pick up between the two. The silver haired teen made a face at him, the blood from a deep cut on his cheek ran down his face. He was wearing brown boots with white pants tucked in under those boots. He also wore a dark green jacket with fur around the hood. Kazuma sighed reaching into his bag for his first aid kit making Nora shudder.

"Nnn! No! that shit burns!" he yelled. Kazuma raised an perfect thin eyebrow at him as he opened the white metal box.

"Don't be stupid, now sit down mutt" Kazuma ordered. Nora glared at him half expecting Kazuma to say 'I forbid' if he tried to escape. The silver haired teen took a seat in Kazuma's old seat while the teen took a seat on the desk in front of him the medical kit on his lap. He pulled out the bottle of alcohol, a swab and a plain band-aid. Nora winced as Kazuma dumped the liquid on the swab, he moved his free hand to grasp his chin to keep him from moving away. He leaned in dapping the wound and cleaning up the blood, Nora flinched as his open wound burned terribly. It was over in no time really just some ointment that was placed on the wound then it was covered neatly with the white band-aid.

_A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh. _

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

"There all done" the human teen pointed out putting the medical tools away back into his bag. Nora made a face at him. "Ya know one of these days your going to die of scrapes and bruises instead of a laceration" Kazuma pointed out.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Nora scoffed as he leaned back in the seat placing his arm over the back of the seat.

"So what brought you all the way here anyway mutt?" Kazuma asked. Nora growled at him but soon stopped. He had no answer to why he even decided to come here. He was just…board sort of…or was it lonely. Sitting by the river for hours waiting for school to let out would drive anyone insane. That when a demon made it's self present and entertained Nora for a little while. Then he headed over here what some unknown reasons. Kazuma noticed to lost in thought look on Nora's face and sighed.

"Mr. President!" Koyuki a fellow member of the student council yelled for him waving energetically. She sat at a table with a few other students that must have been her friends. They seemed nervous of her calling of Kazuma Migari. Said boy made a face at her. "Come here! This is so cool!!" she mused happily. "You too Mr. SP!!" she called. Nora had a questioning look on his face. What the hell was an SP?

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

Kazuma walked over to the group standing near Koyuki who smiled up at him. Nora fallowed up from behind him. He looked up seeing that the sky was darkening threatening to rain soon. "What is it Koyuki-san?" Kazuma sighed scratching his head. She pouted at him.

"Awe Kazu-kun I told you, you could call me Koyuki-Chan!" she whined. She then sighed and smiled again pointing out the window to an old looking manor on the hilltop in the outskirts of town. "More student went missing after being dared to enter the Manor of Death!" she beamed. The class sweat dropped.

"Some say it's a demon" another student pointed out. Yano shook his head furiously.

"No! Demons don't exist!!" he yelled. Nora raised an eyebrow at him. The hell was his problem? Kazuma sighed placing a hand on his hip.

"Yano-san's right demons' are nothing but fairytales" he explained. Of coarse knowing they were defiantly real. He had Nora as living breathing proof but he wasn't going to tell them that. They were better off in the dark about it all. Nora rolled his eyes and leaned back on one of the desks human talk was so boring.

_Darling what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened Lying is your favorite me, go where you belong_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion._

Nora paid no attention to their meaningless talk, though Kazuma didn't seem to interested either. Though soon the bell rung, the students all got up and left. Nora was soon to fallow when his forearm was grasped by Kazuma.

"Hmm?" Nora asked.

"You know don't play dumb, we're investigating the manor meet me there at 9 o'clock" he ordered. He then held out his hand. "Let me see your phone?" Nora handed him his cell phone and Kazuma pulled out his own. Quickly and easily he programmed his number into Nora's phone and Nora's into his phone. Handing it back he headed out of class leaving Nora alone. The silver haired demon glanced at his phone seeing Kazuma's name there under the Dark Liege's number. He grasped his phone and smiled to himself before walking out of the school to find something to do until nine.

_I know you love to resist and all it takes is a kiss and you just love to hate me._

* * *

It was getting darker and the cold air nipped at his face. As he breathed shallow breaths he would see his breath in a puff of white smog. His fingers were cold from standing out in the cold by the gate to the Manor of Death. To Nora it looked like an old run down house, maybe it had looked like Kazuma's in it's prime.

"Your actually here on time?" Kazuma asked from just down the road. He was wearing a snug black turtle neck sweater with matching black pants and sneakers. He walked up to Nora with the same peeved look on his face. Though it was natural for Kazuma in truth he wasn't angry all of the time.

"Sure, I am" Nora mused. It was strange really. He and Kazuma didn't fight as much as they once did. Kazuma had actually not snapped on Nora as much, though he still would use the 'I forbid' command whenever he wanted. It may have been on Nora's part since he use his head more and didn't step all over Kazuma nor did he seem to argue as much. It was actually much more pleasant this way. Kazuma drew out a flash light and together they ventured into the Manor of Death. The pungent smell was more then enough to make Nora puke. He covered his nose the smell stinging his eyes. Kazuma was lucky enough to barely be able to smell the discussing smell due to his dull senses.

"God it smells like! Fuck I can't even say!" Nora whined still holding his nose. The two walked into the center of the dark main room with large wooden stairs just across from them.

"Shut up mutt and deal with it!" Kazuma snapped.

"Easy for you to say! You can't smell what I smell!" he scoffed. The human teen was about to say something when he heard the floor boards creak. The door behind them slammed shut causing Nora to jump closer to Kazuma involuntarily. Interested the smell seemed stronger, Kazuma pointed the flashlight in front of him. And right there point blank was the hideous and oozing body of a monstrous demon, it was large enough to take up half of the huge room. Kazuma jumped back in surprise bumping into Nora causing the two to fall over, the flashlight skidding across the wooden floor away from them. Kazuma sat on Nora's lap as the demon boy sat up from behind him both glaring at the demon before them.

"Humans! Have you come to be my dinner!?" the demon shrieked at them, it's large tongue like organs expanding from it's back coming at them. Nora grabbed Kazuma and leaped out of the way quickly. Once farther back Nora raised his hands.

"I declare Igunisu Magia: flame fang explosion!!" Nora yelled.

"I approve!" Kazuma said next as flames shot at the disgusting demon. Said revolting demon laughed and ducked down under an impenetrable shell that deflected the spell.

"What!" Nora snapped. The demon swung a wet organ at Nora.

"Look out!" Kazuma warned though not fast enough as Nora was hit and collided with the wall. The ravened haired teen made a move to assist his mutt when he was snagged by the same wet tongues wrapping around his legs and arms. He slipped and fell hitting the floor hard.

"Hmmm! A human! You taste delicious!!" the demon admitted as it's wet organ licked around on his face making Kazuma gag at the smell and feeling. The demon's mouth opened and it was obvious that the smell came from it's mouth, it was wet and oozing inside with long wet tongue coming out of the mouth that held onto Kazuma beginning to drag him towards his cavern. "I'm hungry!! Come one in!!" Kazuma's eyes widened as he was dragged across he floor struggling as much as what was possible to fight the strength of the force that pulled him towards the mouth. The thousands of rows of sharp pointed fangs didn't seem all to inviting to him. Just as he neared the cavern he heard Nora yell from afar.

"I declare Amemosu Magia: wind scythe!!"

"I approve!" in that moment a sharp gust of wind blew between the demon and Kazuma the organs being severed by the magic. The demons shrieked and threw it's head up into the air smashing it threw the ceiling. Nora dashed up grabbing Kazuma trying to pull the wet organs off of him. The demon thrashed it's head around reaching the ceiling making large pieces fell down over them. "In coming!" Kazuma warned again. Nora growled and made a sign with his hands again.

"I declare Terra Magia: Wood fortress!" he called.

"I approve!" quickly the wood from the floor flew up making a thick dome around and over them protecting them from the falling pieces of the second floor. The hut trembled but held fast, it shrunk away when the storm was over. As it opened they saw a wet organ being thrown down over them, Cerberus quickly grabbed Kazuma and leaped out of the way landing on the upper levels of the balcony that wrapped around the inside of the house. The demon screamed and lunched it's tongues at them the two ran away across the balcony as it was smashed out from underneath them causing them to fall and hit the ground hard.

Kazuma groaned as he rubbed his head, Nora sat up and leaned over Kazuma covering him from the falling dust and small wood from the broken second floor. Nora glared at the demon setting back on his heels crouched down by Kazuma, the silver demon then vanished appearing at the side of the monster making a sign again.

"I declare Amemosu Magia: Whirling ripper!" he called. Though his hand was in pain he knew stopping here would result in death.

"I approve!" a whirling cycle of wind ripped around the demon though doing no damage due to the armor that protected it. The demon laughed as Nora swore loudly leaping out of the way from another tongue. Through from behind him another tongue lashed out grabbing him by his neck and yanking him swiftly into it's mouth swallowing him whole. "No!" Kazuma yelled. His body trembled to shocked to do anything. The demon laughed and turned to Kazuma.

"Your next human!!" it screamed it's tongue lashing out at him. Suddenly in that moment his phone rung. He didn't know why he checked his phone seeing that he had a text message. The tongue wrapped around him just as he finished reading the text message, the wet organs slid across his face lovingly dragging him towards the open cavern.

"I approve!" Kazuma yelled. The demons suddenly froze it's body trembling as it released Kazuma dropping him on the ground. "Ouff!" he complained from hitting the floor again. The demon burnt up screaming just before it exploded into a thousand of sticking pieces. Kazuma took cover under the stairwell as the demon's guts and organs flew all over the place. When it was finished raining pieces of the demon, Kazuma looked up seeing Nora standing over him holding his cell phone up sticking his tongue out at him.

"Nora one: Kazuma zero!" he beamed. And to that Kazuma couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure I'll let you win this time" he admitted surprising Nora to no end. His frame trembled not threatening to pass out but merely he couldn't get up from the use of the magic. Taking the hint that Kazuma never issued Nora scoped Kazuma up in his arms. Both of them covering in the slime from the demon. "You could use a shower" Kazuma pointed out. Nora made a face at him.

"Same goes you, dirty human" Nora walked out of the manor seeing that it had began raining while they were inside the house. It was a heavy down pour that washed away most of the slime that coated them. The two looked up at the dark sky as the rain slid down their faces in streams. "Heh you got school tomorrow too" Nora pointed out making Kazuma frown remembering the news.

"Yeah, yah now get me home"

The next day…..

The next day during gym class, Kazuma was still feeling a little sick from all the out pour of magic yesterday. Though he fell asleep in Nora's arms and awoke the next morning in his bedroom in his Pj's and Nora was no where to be found. The sun hurt his eyes though worst of all they were doing track and field today. Joy running would make his head ache worse. The couch blew his whistle and Kazuma winced at the sound covering his ears though in vain, other students gave him odd looks but he ignored them fallowing the couches orders to a key. It was his turn to do the high jump the couch put it up higher then for the other students hopping that he would be able to beat the schools record. Why today of all the days. Kazuma prepared to begin running his eyes focused on the high jump. One any other day he would be able to make that jump but today. Oh why today. The sun beat down on him his eyes squinting from the light, on the whistle he shot up running quickly to the jump.

Everything seemed in slow motion when he jumped up arching his back to get over the bar, the other students cheered. His head throbbed and he fell over the bar though his but didn't get high enough over the bar and it tapped it knocking it easily out of place. He landed on the soft blue mat on his back. Closing his eyes to protect them from the relentless sun, while his eyes were closed he felt the mat sink lower form more weight.

"Almost if you had got you butt a little higher you would have made it" a voice chuckled. Kazuma opened his eyes seeing Nora leaning over him, the human teen frowned as Nora held up a bottle of water. "Here" he sighed handing him the drink.

"Thanks" he said hesitantly taking a sip from the water. The other students mumbled about Nora always popping up from out of no where though Kazuma had gotten used to it but now. And though he would never say it he was glad Nora always knew when to make himself known. Like times when Kazuma was beginning to feel lonely or needed some one to help him out. He'd never say it but it was like Nora knew. He looked up at Nora seeing that he was surprisingly clean for one who was covered in grime yesterday.

"I used your shower" the demon informed him. Kazuma frowned while Nora smiled. "Be glad I didn't toss you in bed wearing those dirty clothes" Nora informed him meaning that Nora had changed him out of his clothes. Oh dear god. Kazuma felt like beating Nora with the very bottle he was drinking from but decided against it since their was people watching. But then again when did he care?

"I forbid" Kazuma said dryly. The collar tightened and Nora chocked falling off the blue mat that's when the couch came up to them seeing pretty steamed.

"You! I never seen the like of you around here before!" the couch yelled at Nora. The silver haired demon glared at him once the pain was over. Kazuma sat on the mat watching the scene unfold.

"Beat it buster! I'm not here to deal with you!" Nora snapped back. The couch didn't seem to like his attitude.

"Buster! Your trespassing on school grounds you punk and are a threat to the safely of the curriculum!!" he pointed out. Nora rolled his eyes.

"Shut up I am not, no bodies getting hurt….yet" he added smirking. That was when Kazuma decided to get involved.

"Sir, he's my SP.." he mumbled. The couch looked to Kazuma with a strange look on his face before looking back at Nora who stood up now. "Though he lakes manners and making me look bad" he growled at Nora.

"I don't mean too!" Nora defended himself. The couch smirked.

"Oh I see! That changes everything" he beamed blowing his whistle. "Everyone line up for a run around the track!" he ordered. Kazuma moved to get up when he was stopped by the couch. "Not you Kazuma you can watch, you Mr. SP punk line up with the other students" he ordered. Nora made a face ready to yell at him when he glanced at Kazuma who looked like he was going to say I forbid so he shut his mouth and walked up with the students to run.

* * *

Unknown to the other students a man watched the other students exercise outside. It was Navel fleet general Rivan who must have been on another one of his vacations. He had his sealing spell fully on for his observational purposes. He smiled watching the students run when the whistle went off seeing Nora was forced to do the run as well.

_Is it OK if I speak to you today_

_You've been pissed off for a week now_

_but, nothing I can say could make you look crack up. Is there anything that I can do_

_Anything to show you_

"Rivan sir" a voice said from behind him. The general turned seeing his Lieutenant general Barik standing not to far away from him. As usual he had that serious look on his face, Rivan smiled at him waving to him for him to join him. The Lieutenant shook his head getting a little closer but not to close. "I'm sorry to say but you vacations been cut short, it's time to come back now" he admitted. Rivan suddenly appeared next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Aww don't be such a wet blanket and watch this run with me" he mused. Barik made a face at him.

"Don't you normally fish sir?" he questioned. Rivan smiled at him looking back out onto the track.

"Good idea I should go fishing after this" Barik sighed at his lazy General's words.

"Sir the Liege" he began when Rivan placed a kiss on his cheek stopping his flow of words in a heartbeat.

_You're a bitch_

_but, I love you anyway OH, OH You cant sing But, you still put me to sleep_

_Baby, You're a bitch_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, HeyYou make me sick_

_But, don't ever go away_

"Pull that stick out of your ass and have some fun" Rivan mused still holding him. Barik sighed.

"Do you promise to come back after your finished?" he asked. The General smiled at him.

"Sure" he admitted. Surprisingly Barik placed a small and chaste kiss on his General's forehead before walking off. Rivan smiled to himself and fallowed his Lieutenant.

"Where do you wish to fish sir?" Barik asked.

"The ocean is nice" he pointed out walking with him, his hand finding his as their fingers intertwined.

* * *

Kazuma sat in the grass just as Nora fell over next to him. "What's up with you?" the human boy asked handing him the drink. Nora sighed and sat up leaning his back on Kazuma's back which surprisingly felt good, he took s sip of the water.

"Running sucks, I say you should only run if something chasing you" he pointed out. Kazuma sniggered.

"Like you normally do?" he pressed.

"STFU" Nora grumbled handing the water back to Kazuma. The human teen set the bottle down next to him watching the other students, a cold wind blew making Kazuma shiver slightly. That was when he felt something warm drape over his shoulders. He looked up seeing Nora's green jacket wrapped around his shoulders, the silver haired demon then sat back down leaning his back up against Kazuma's. The human boy sat feeling much warmer now watching the students run while he sat out.

_So you tell me that there's nothing left to say_

_I drive you face the windowThen you're in my face telling me to grow up_

_I wish you'd grow upI can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know that_

The two sat in silence with nobody bothering them. The wind brushed past the two as if egging them on. Their hands laid in the cold grass as they leaned up against each other, Cerberus's face flushed very slightly as he brushed his hand over Kazuma's, the latter glanced to his side seeing Nora's hand touching his slightly laying right next to his in the grass. Kazuma looked away from their hands as he moved his hand to lay it over top of Nora's, idly their hands laid limply there until they moved them intertwine their fingers unnoticeably to anyone else who might be watching. They sat there with their fingers locked together in the grass keeping each other's hands warm.

The two faces were flushed slightly as they refused to look at each other. Kazuma was the first to speak up.

"Hey, want to skip class" he said after a while. Nora nodded in agreement.

"Then what?" he asked slightly interested. Kazuma smirked looking over his shoulder at him catching Nora's eyes.

"We'll see" he added.

_You're a bitch_

_but, I love you anywayOH, OH You cant sing But, you still put me to sleep_

_Baby, You're a bitchHey, Hey, Hey, HeyYou make me sick_

_But, don't ever go away_

The two waited until the teacher wasn't looking before standing up and slinking off hopping over the fence leaving school grounds behind. The two walked up the hill away from the school before Nora hesitantly brushed his hand up against Kazuma's. The human teen looked down at his hand before looking back up at Nora and smirking taking his hand in his own as they walked down the street.

_Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway_

_So why don't you...... Stay_

"Lets go get a smoothie my treat" Nora asked looking to Kazuma.

"Since when do you have money?" he asked slightly amused.

"Don't worry about it, you want one or not?" Nora pressed. Kazuma smirked.

"Sure" he agreed pecking Nora with a chaste kiss on his cheek.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE!! R&R! this was my first Nora x Kazu fan fic! I decided to put Barik and Rivan in it as a couple as well cause I wanted too! I thought they were a cute couple too!!! Teehee well see ya! One-shots are easier to do then those long ones but maybe I'll put up another one that goes into more depth I don't know only if you want me too well see ya!!

Songs used: Situations by Escape fate.

The bitch song by Bowling for soup!


End file.
